darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Granite
Granite may also refer to Granite equipment or Granite rocks. |gemwname = Granite (500g), Granite (2kg), Granite (5kg) |examine = A tiny chunk of granite. |weight = 0.5 2 5 }} Granite is a rock that can only be mined from granite rocks at the Western desert mining site south of the Bandit Camp in the Kharidian Desert. In this quarry, as elsewhere in the desert, desert heat will continually reduce the player's life points unless the player has waterskins in inventory, is wearing an Enchanted water tiara or Tome of frost. Prior to January 2007, no water was required in the quarry. Granite respawns quickly. This means a player can mine continuously at a group of only 3-4 rocks. (For lower mining levels, just 2 rocks is sufficient.) It can be found South-East of Bandit Camp. When granite is mined, the player receives one of the three sizes of granite blocks. Players with higher mining levels are more likely to get larger blocks. When wearing Varrock armour 2 or above with the armour effect active, the size of the second block of granite will be the same as the first block. Mining granite gives between 30,000, with level 45, and 47,000, with level 80, experience per hour. Players can achieve up to 170,000 experience an hour, at level 99, by mining granite while using the crystallise spell and light form prayer. Types of granite A player must have Mining level of 45 or greater to mine granite, which yields the following experience depending on the size the granite block mined: : Higher levelled miners are more likely to quarry larger blocks. Uses Granite is required in: * The Enakhra's Lament quest, which requires a head for Lazim's statue to be made from granite. * The King's Ransom quest, which requires granite to change King Arthur back to life from stone. * Making Granite lobster pouches, which requires any sized piece. Splitting granite By using a chisel, the player can split the larger blocks into 500g ones: four 500g blocks from 2 , and ten from 5 (first by cutting the 5 block into two 2 and two 500g blocks, and then cutting the 2 blocks). 500g blocks used to occasionally be in great demand because there were the sole tertiary component for infusing Granite lobster Summoning pouches, but a recent update allowed any size granite to be used for the pouches. The 500g block remains most popular for making the pouches, as it allows the most efficient use of the granite and thus fewer trips to the quarry. Mining granite, keeping and banking only the 5 blocks, and later chiselling them down to 500g can yield many of these small blocks fairly quickly. If time spent mining is a concern, keeping and banking the 5 and 2 blocks yields many 500g blocks almost as fast. All of one weight of block can be split at once with the "split all" option. Up to 7 blocks can be split at a time this way (because each block splits into 4 smaller ones - 4 500g blocks for the 2 , and 2 500g and 2 2 blocks for the 5 ). This allows for less clicking, making splitting less of a chore than it used to be. Profit :5kg -> 2kg: + - }} :5kg -> 500g: - }} :2kg -> 500g: - }} Price history Before the update on 9 September 2008 which allowed players to chisel Granite pieces into Granite (500g), Granite (2 ) and Granite (5 ) were worth very little compared to Granite (500g), since only Granite (500g) could be used in making Granite lobster pouches. Because the 5 and 2 pieces could now be cut into 10 and 4 of the 500g pieces, respectively, Jagex fixed their prices at 10 and 4 times the price of the 500g pieces. This led to the 2 and 5 pieces of granite undergoing one of the biggest price spikes of all time, rising from 6 coins to 1,580 coins each, 263.33 times its previous price, in just one day. Similarly, the 5 piece rose from 10 coins to 4,232 coins, 423.2 times its previous price. nl:Granitefi:Granite Category:Enakhra's Lament Category:Summoning tertiaries Category:Sign of the porter items